Un Paseo por DT Wiki, Episodio 6
Nota Legal (?): Este Episodio de UPPDTW contiene insinuaciones, lenguaje sin censura y un poco de cosas adultas o algo asi, si crees que no te va a gustar o no quieres ver lo que hara tu personaje (si es que aparece) muy fácil, NO LO VEAS BEIBI. Es todo. 'Projecto W' (En la sala de la Casa-chat...) Jota: *viendo la TV* hey, estan pasando la final de All-Stars Marcos: Vamos Zoey, GANA Carlos: Aun no entiendo como Zoey es virgen con esos pechos .v. Feed: Ni yo .v. Duncs: Bah, igual ya se sabe quien va a ganar, pongan el canal 42 Licca: ¡Oye! Ese es el canal donde pasan películas XXX .___. Nofor: ¿Que? Números romanos? Licca: ya saben de lo que hablo -.- Duncs: ... *pone el canal 42 de todas formas* (jaja) Licca: Agh, son unos pervertidos Pau: *llega a la sala* Chicos, buenas noticias! *ve la Televisión con cara de disgusto y luego voltea* como sea, ¡Dan nos dejo hacer una fiesta por fin hoy! *-* Gwendo: Oh Si! Extrañaba tanto las fiestas Duncs: y a nosotros no nos extrañabas? Gwendo: Ah si claro, pero mas a las fiestas *-* Feed: ¿A que hora debemos estar aqui? .v. Vile: emm, ustedes no estarán Carlos: ¿Por que? .v. Pau: Solo estaremos los protagonistas, asi que bye Feed: Es injusto :v Pau: bueno, nada es justo *saca a Carlos y a Feed y les cierra la puerta* Toxic, tu tambien pa fuera Toxic: *sale de su escondite* Pero yo quiero estar :c Jota: Dejenlo estar, no se notara su presencia igual (retarded) Disney: Bien, que este Toxic :3 Toxic: Wiii, gracias Jota (babyface) Marcos: Bueno, reunamosnos aqui a las 8pm, mientras, debemos alistarnos para venir (En la casa de Disney) Disney: ya sabes que vas a ponerte? Pau: Quizás solo vaya como estoy Disney: ¿Y no quieres que te preste una faldita? (?) Pau: Joete (retarded) Disney: *peinando su cabello* no se si dejarme el cabello del lado derecho sobre el hombro o del lado izquierdo sobre el hombro... *se pone el cabello detras de los hombros* Mejor (retarded) (En la casa de Marcos) Papa de Marcos: *leyendo el periódico* :v Marcos: *Baja las escaleras hasta la sala* Oye papa, voy a salir Papá de Marcos: ¿Y me estas pidiendo permiso o me estas avisando? Marcos: Te estoy pidiendo dinero (yaoming) (En la casa de Nofor) Nofor: Bueno Jota, ya tienes todo listo? Jota: Tengo una duda, llevaremos Marihuana o Cocaína? Nofor: Jota, por Dios, eso solo sera una pequeña fiesta .-. Lleva heroína (retarded) Jota: y ya que estarán Gwendo y Licca, creo que debemos llevar los "cordones" para Duncs (jaja) (En una tienda de ropa) Gwendo: Ya te decidiste por un vestido? Licca: Sip *sale del vestidor con un vestido color rojo y corto* ¿Que tal? Gwendo: Amiga, se te ven las nalgas con eso Licca: Wtf claro que no... *se ve en un espejo* Oh, mejor me lo quito Gwendo: ¿es por que pareces una Fácil? Licca: No, pero no me esta dejando respirar D: (En una licoreria) Vile: Como nos tocó comprar las bebidas, sera mejor que encontremos una rápido Popu: *ve una bebida llamada "Sex in the beach" y la agarra* Vile, quiero Sexo en la playa Vile: *se voltea* ¿¡Ah!? o.o Popu: *le muestra el nombre de la bebida* Vile: Ah... Popu loquisha Popu: (crazy) (Ya de noche en la casa-chat...) Duncs: *llega* ¡He llegado! Jota: Bien, ya estamos todos *pone la musica* Que comienze la parranda! Marcos: *Toma su botella de Vodka y la abraza* Es MIA (retarded) Licca: ¿Dime? Marcos: No tu no, la botella Licca: Ah (retarded) Disney: *bebe un vaso de leche* Oh si, esto ayuda a aliviar el estrés Pau: Es broma amiga? Disney: ¿Que cosa? Pau: *le tira el vaso de leche a Disney y le da una botella de Ron* Mucho mejor Nofor: Y, que haremos primero? Jota: Propongo hacer llamadas de broma Duncs: Really? Jota: Si, luego podemos "Subir de nivel" y hacer mas cosas Toxic: Lo apoyo! Nofor: Igual yo :v Pau: ¿Quien hace la primera llamada? Vile: No quiero molestar a otras personas, asi que yo no Popu: Bien, yo llamare a alguien *marca números al azar en su telefono y llama* ¿?: *habla por el telefono* Hola..? Popu: *con voz tenebrosa* Estoy en tu armario... (En la casa de Out) Out: *sosteniendo el telefono mientras ve a su armario* .... (De nuevo en la Casa-Chat) Nofor: *toma un sorbo de su cerveza* ¿y que paso? Popu: *cuelga el telefono* No lo se, no dijo mas nada :p *le quita la cerveza a Nofor y bebe* Marcos: Bien... ya no hagamos llamadas de broma Duncs: uh, ya se, y si hacemos algo de gente mas grande? Si es que me comprenden, no? Licca: ...No Marcos: ejem, las locuras mejor dejemoslas para despues Gwendo: Yo digo que hay que jugar la botellita de besos Jota: Yo voto por esa opcion! Toxic: *mirando a Jota* Uh yo tambien Disney: No lo se... es que... Gwendo: Eres Virgen? Disney: No he dado mi primer beso .-. Pau: Entonces obviamente eres virgen, Duh! Disney: *le da un pequeño golpe a Pau en el hombro* y si doy un beso no sera con uno de ellos Licca: Tranquila Disi, yo soy Like a Virgin Popu: Yo soy adorable asi que tambien Vile: y tu Pau? Pau: emm...yo voy al baño *se va* Nofor,Duncs y Marcos: ... Nofor: Como sea, jugarás o no Dis? Disney: Pues... Marcos: Si, ella jugara, Gwendo pasame la botella Gwendo: *le da la botella* Marcos: y Comienza... *comienza a rodar la botella y se detiene frente a Disney y Duncs* Vaya, es hora de tu primera vez Dis Disney: Pero que Mier... Duncs: *se acerca a Disney y le da un beso* Aw yeah Disney: o.o ¡AAAAHH! D8 Pau: *sale del baño* Esperen, esperen, que paso? Toxic: Jaja, solo es un DisxDuncs Disney: Agh, no seguiré jugando esto! Pau: Amiga, si lo haras, ahora te quedas aqui! Duncs: Vamos, admite que te gusto Disney: Tienes suerte de que yo sea pacifista -.- Nofor: Lol, esto apenas empieza *rueda de nuevo la botella en el suelo* ~Se empiezan a ver las escenas de los besos, la botella cae a Pau y Nofor~ ~La botella cae en Marcos y Gwendo~ ~La botella cae en Duncs y Licca~ ~La botella cae en Toxic y Jota, y se ve a Toxic persiguiendo a Jota hasta que llegan a una habitación~ Jota: D8 ~La botella cae en Vile y Nofor~ ~La botella cae en Popu y Jota~ ~La botella cae en Gwendo y Vile~ Gwendo: *borracha* I Kissed a Girl and i like it, the taste of her cherry chapstick♪ (retarded) Vile: *cepillandose los dientes* no puedo creer que haya hecho eso Nofor: Yuri (retarded) Disney y Pau: xD Nofor: Mas Yuri (retarded) Duncs: Bueno, demos esta último vuelta a la botella *le da vueltas a la botella* ~La botella cae en Marcos y Licca~ Marcos: Bueh *se acerca a Licca* Licca: *se acerca a Marcos* ~Se escuchan ruidos de musica afuera y tocan la puerta~ Toxic: wtf ¿Pero que rayos? Pau: Seguro son Feed y Carlos molestando porque no los dejamos quedarse Marcos: Pues veamos *abre la puerta* Nicoleta: *entra junto con Lance y Cleofas* Asi que esta es la "fiesta" Disney: emm, ¿que hacen aqui ustedes? Vile: Seh, no los invitamos Nicoleta: Pos esta reunión se veía morida, y yo soy la chica perfecta para animar Cleofas y Lance: *ponen la musica a todo volumen* Licca: Oigan creo que eso no es necesario, plz vayan... Nicoleta: *perreando con Cleofas* Oh no, Aqui la reina de las fiestas soy YO Marcos: Wat? Oh no, no dijo eso D8< Lance: *bebiendose las bebidas de los demas* Al menos tienen alcohol bueno Nofor: Oyeme no te robes las bebidas! Cleofas: No hay pero viejo, aqui hay mas *les lanza una caja con mas cervezas y cigarrillos* Jota: Para tu informacion, no tomaremos ni fumaremos eso, somos gente decen... Toxic: Cigarros!! (Dummy) *se lanza hacia la caja* Nicoleta: y de regalito les doy esto *les lanza unos paquetes de condones* no creo que los usen, ya que aqui todas son una paletas, ni culos ni tetas (yaoming) Vile: Pense que eran Escopetas, no paletas Nicoleta: Si, tambien son escopetas, Ja Pau: Suficiente, matare a esa tipa .-. Disney: Pau calma, debemos resolver esto de otra forma Cleofas: Hey, invitamos a unos amigos *abre la puerta* ~Como 20 personas entran a la casa y comienzan a bailar y desordenar~ Nicoleta: OOOH Yeah baby Licca: *intentando pasar entre el montón de gente* ayuda D8 Gwendo: Ñeh *baila twerk entre la gente* Popu: Ay no escucho nada con tanto ruido :c Jota: *sin poder escuchar por el ruido* ¿QUE DIJISTE? Popu: ¿QUE DIJISTE? Jota: ¿QUE? Popu: ¿QUE? Duncs: CALLENSE LOS 2 Jota y Popu: ...¿QUE? Marcos: Bueno, admito que no esta mal la fiesta Nofor: Seh, esta cool Disney: ¿Bromean? Intente ir al baño y estaban un tipo y una tipa Marcos: ¿Y? Disney: Que estaban haciendo el 69 multiplicado por 1313 :< Pau: Owwh, pobre Disi Duncs: ¿En el baño? Uuh, ya vuelvo *intenta irse* Licca: *detiene a Duncs* Te quedas aqui -.- Nofor: Igual no ha pasado nada mas malo Lance: *bailando descontroladamente, y luego ve a Popu* Que hay? *le da una nalgada en el trasero* Popu: *se aleja de Lance: AH, ¡Oye! Nofor: *Mira fijamente a Lance* ¿¡QUE... MIERDA... HICISTE!? Lance: (retarded) Nofor: *saca a Lance de la casa* Y todos los demas VAYANSE. Nadie toca a Popu (stare) *saca a todos de la casa junto a Duncs, Marcos, Jota y Toxic* Nicoleta: Eres un puto aguafiestas y... Nofor: *le cierra la puerta a Nicoleta* Si si claro Pau: Esperen, me falto hacer algo *sale de la casa y le da una patada en los testículos a Lance* Ya esta *vuelve a entrar* Disney: Bueno... creo que definitivamente me traume hoy Gwendo: y ahora quedamos aburridos Marcos: *mira la caja llena de cervezas y licores* Oh quizás no... ~Luego de un rato se ve a todos en ropa interior borrachos cantando Party Rock Anthem~ (Al siguiente dia en la casa-chat) Todos: *viendo el video en una Laptop de la fiesta de la noche interior* Licca: omg Jota: omg Disney: omg D: Duncs: y no puedo creer que tenga mas de 100.000 visitas, lel Daniel: *hablando por telefono* Si tranquila, te pagare lo que cobres si lo haces bien; bueno, hasta luego *entra a la Casa y ve todo desordenado y a los chicos en ropa interior* Que paso aqui?! Toxic: Una fiesta...? Daniel: No puedo creer que hayan hecho tanto desastre en una noche! Me avergüenzan Disney: No no Dan, es que, fue Nicoleta, ella hizo todo D: Daniel: Si claro, por Dios, Nicoleta es buena chica, jamas haría algo asi. Igual, no los dejare de nuevo sólos -.- ahora si me disculpan... *toma sus llaves y se va* Marcos: .... ¿Alguien quiere ir a una fiesta hoy? (En la casa de Out) Out: *sosteniendo el telefono mientras ve a su armario* .... Fin! Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Fanfiction